


Последний танец

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Перемещаясь из Аслевджала в Баккип, Шут нечаянно совершает прыжок назад в прошлое, во время правления короля Шрюда.1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Robin Hobb 20172) AU, Фитц на несколько лет старше, чем в таймлайне книги «Ученик убийцы»3) Бета Alleeya, Мириамель





	1. Глава №1 Шаг вперед

— Хороший день для путешествия, — сказал Прилкоп, потирая запястья.

Он часто так делал. Я никогда не спрашивал его о том, как ему удавалось столько лет ускользать от Бледной Женщины и её прислужников. Не спрашивал и о том, какую цену ему пришлось заплатить за свободу. Шрамы на его руках говорили красноречивей любых слов, впрочем, как и на моем теле. Фитц потрудился на славу, но даже он не сумел стереть все отметины и рубцы.

Фитц.

Наше время с ним подошло к концу. Слишком быстро. Оглядываясь назад я понимаю, как бездарно растратил его на обиды и глупости, на мнимые тайны и добровольную разлуку. Тогда я считал, что это будет правильно. Тогда я был глуп.

— В Баккипе сейчас лето, — невпопад ответил я, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить неловкое молчание.

Два бывших пророка — мы слишком хорошо понимали друг друга, чтобы суметь скрыть хоть что-то от намётанного глаза опытных интриганов.

— Ты знаешь, что так будет правильно. Пророк видит путь, а Изменяющий идёт по нему, но оба всего лишь инструменты в руках богов. Когда они исполняют свое предназначение, их выбрасывают за ненадобностью.

— Это несправедливо.

— Шут, ты Пророк. Кому как не тебе знать, что справедливости нет, — произнёс Прилкоп, грустно улыбнувшись.

Я отвернулся, чувствуя себя отвратительно беспомощным и ненужным. Смешно: Фитц подарил мне жизнь, а я не знал, что с ней делать. Как ни крути, быть мёртвым гораздо проще.

Мы с Прилкопом пришли к Скилл-колоне. Чёрный камень с серебристыми прожилками возвышался посреди комнаты с картами. Я помнил символ, обозначающий Камни-Свидетели возле Баккипа — города, который долгие годы был моим домом и моей клеткой.

— Готов? — спросил я Чёрного Человека. Прилколп кивнул и крепко ухватил меня за руку. Он не сомневался, что у меня хватит сил перенести нас обоих в нужное место.

Мне бы его уверенность.

Я протянул руку с посеребрёнными Скиллом пальцами и легко коснулся вырезанного в камне символа.

Вдох.

Толчок.

Круговерть из вспышек и звёзд.

На миг я задохнулся от нахлынувшего восторга. Это было чем-то похоже на нырок в реку Скилла без подготовки, но тогда рядом со мной был Фитц, и он сумел меня вытащить. Всегда вытаскивал.

Восторг тёк по моим жилам чистым серебром, наполнял радостью лёгкие, сжигая их дотла и заново воссоздавая из пыли. Мне хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать, кричать от ужаса и вопить от восторга и осознания того, что вот он я. Вот!

Потом всё прошло, схлынуло, смытое осознанием того, что что-то пошло не так. Прилколп исчез, а я оказался один во тьме, разукрашенной незнакомыми мне созвездиями. Казалось, что они живы, что дышат и перешёптываются на незнакомом мне языке.

 _Чего ты хочешь?_ — спросил меня мрак.

 _Жить?_ — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

 _Нет. Не так. Скажи правду: чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Ты, считающий, что боги несправедливы. Ты, незаконченный и сломанный, мнящий, что лучше всех узнал жизнь и судьбу. Чего ты хочешь? Скажи — и получишь это._

Фитца? Нет, не это. У меня был Фитц, но раз за разом я отказывался от него, понимая, что не смогу стать для него всем. Он всегда оставался верен долгу, Шрюду, Верити, Молли, Дьютифулу и ещё сотне обязательств, отдавая им свою любовь и свою жизнь. Я помнил, каким он был до того, как отдал свои чувства Девушке-на-драконе, помнил, каким он стал, когда вернул их. В тот миг Фитц снова обрёл себя, снова получил то, за что я его полюбил когда-то давным-давно. Я хотел этого, хотел, чтобы Фитц был только моим и смотрел только на меня. Чтобы любил только меня.

 _Мы услышали тебя. Да будет так._

Звёзды вспыхнули мириадами огней, ослепляя меня, а затем огромная волна подхватила моё бедное измученное тело и вышвырнула в неизвестность.

 

* * *  
Первое, что я ощутил — боль в ушибленной руке. Я неловко поднялся на ноги, жмурясь от яркого света и пытаясь понять, где я оказался. С одной стороны надо мной возвышались Камни-Свидетели, с другой — Баккип. Только он казался каким-то маленьким — гораздо меньше, чем когда я поспешно бежал из него, имея за плечом лишь походную сумку да дюжину кредиторов на хвосте.

Я отряхнул свою одежду от налипшей земли и травы, мимоходом отмечая, что она отличается от той, что надел перед тем, как отправиться в путь. Полосатые бриджи, аляповатая рубашка из разноцветных лоскутов и… шутовский колпак, валяющийся неподалёку на земле.

Посмотрев на свои руки, я увидел, что кожа цветом больше не напоминала крепкий кофе; она снова стала белой, как у мальчишки-альбиноса.

А я? Кем стал я?

Подхватив колпак с земли, я сбежал вниз по холму, удивляясь, что тело больше не болит и вдруг стало ловким и выносливым, как прежде. Но так не бывает! Не после всего того, что я перенёс.

Я бежал вперёд, к городу, собирающийся во что бы то ни стало выяснить правду.

 

* * *  
Правда оказалась одновременно и банальной, и ужасной. Вместо того чтобы вернуться в Баккип с помощью Скилл-колоны, я перенёсся назад, во время правления короля Шрюда. Все три принца были живы, а Чивэл всё ещё оставался наследником и будущим королём Шести Герцогств. О Фитце в замке никто не знал. Казалось, что в этой реальности его не существует.

Ошеломлённый и потерянный, я с трудом добрался до своей старой комнаты, находящейся под крышей одной из башен. Устало опустившись на кровать, я обхватил руками голову, размышляя, что делать дальше и куда бежать.

Обратно к Камням-Свидетелям? К Чейду? Ехать на север к Горному королевству и искать моего Изменяющего? Что? Что мне делать?

В ту ночь я забылся тревожным сном, наполненным бесконечными снежными пустошами, волчьим воем, цепочкой звериных следов, ведущих в никуда. Я упрямо следовал за ними, борясь с пронизывающим насквозь ветром и кутаясь в изорванный плащ. Они привели меня к водоёму, который чудом не замёрз в этих мёртвых землях. Я склонился над водой, чтобы попить, — меня мучила жажда, — и увидел моего Фитца.

Он улыбнулся.

Я никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

 

* * *  
Вся моя дальнейшая жизнь в замке превратилась в ожидание. Я спал, ел, развлекал короля и придворных. И ждал, отсчитывая дни до того мига, когда станет известно, что у принца Чивэла есть бастард. Я ждал этого так сильно, что совершенно позабыл о том, что это станет началом краха династии Видящих и цепочки загадочных смертей, которые произойдут после отречения Чивэла.

В то время меньше чем за полгода умерли или уехали из замка почти все, кто поддерживал Чивэла. Королева Дизаер шла на всё, ничем не брезгуя, только чтобы возвысить Регала. Откуда ей было знать, что ни одному из сыновей Шрюда не суждено править в Шести Герцогствах?..

Всему своё время. Я всегда был нетерпеливым, пытаясь ускорить желанные события, и с годами так и не поумнел. Взрослый, запертый в теле ребёнка, я снова вынужден был проживать жизнь королевского шута и не сметь ни во что вмешиваться. История должна идти своим чередом, иначе последствия могут быть ужасными.

Дни сменялись днями. Каждый вечер я поднимался в сад Королевы, запущенный, полный сорняков и грязи, и до боли в глазах вглядывался в горизонт. Посланник должен прибыть со дня на день. Обязан. Ведь без Фитца всё потеряет смысл.

Он был всем.

Ребёнком, который никогда не должен был родиться.

Юношей, сумевшим свернуть колесо судьбы с проторенной дороги.

Мужчиной, ставшим моим возлюбленным и моим Изменяющим.

В один из вечеров я сидел в ногах короля Шрюда, греясь возле камина, и вполуха слушал новости, собранные его шпионами. Я был рассеян, простужен и больше всего на свете хотел выпить чашку чая с травами и уснуть.

— …бастард, ваше величество. Что прикажете делать?

Услышав до боли знакомое слово, я так резко повернул голову, что колокольчики на моём колпаке громко звякнули, привлекая ко мне ненужное внимание. Король с посланником мгновенье смотрели на меня, а затем вернулись к прерванному разговору.

— Ничего. Позвольте Барричу привезти его в замок. Он тоже Видящий, — сказал Шрюд.

Я обхватил ноги и уткнулся в них лбом, пряча шальную счастливую улыбку. Фитц. Он жив и скоро приедет в замок. Ещё ничего не потеряно. Мне стало так тепло и хорошо, так радостно на душе, что хотелось закричать во всю силу и как в детстве пройтись на руках по комнате, дрыгая ногами.

Но я не сделал этого.

В конце концов, всему своё время.

 

* * *  
Принц Чивэл приехал со своей женой в Баккип раньше, чем Баррич с Фитцем. Он был статным, красивым и обаятельным мужчиной. Если Верити был скалой, надёжной и непоколебимой, то отец Фитца — морем, изменчивым, опасным и бесконечно верным своей тихой гавани. Своему королевству и королю. Он не мог допустить, чтобы честь Видящих пострадала. Не мог быть отцом своему сыну, не подвергая жизнь ребёнка опасности. Он мог лишь отречься от престола и уехать. Теряя титул, право на власть, он тем самым спасал десятки жизней от междоусобицы, а королевство — от смуты.

Чивэл был благородным и честным человеком, а такие, как известно, долго не живут.

Я наблюдал его отъезд из сада Королевы, не жалея и не унывая. Так уже было. Впереди у Чивэла есть пару лет спокойной жизни, как и у Фитца. Я был рад этому, рад, что снова смогу видеть его и быть рядом. Сейчас мне казалось, что я всегда любил моего Изменяющего, сколько себя помнил.

Колесо судьбы под силу повернуть только Изменяющему, и я намерен был сделать всё, чтобы он дожил до того дня, когда сможет это сделать.

 

* * *  
Мы с маленьким Фитцем встретились случайно. Он играл с деревянной лошадкой под столом в обеденном зале, а я искал посох с Крысиком. Случайно или нет, но он оказался рядом с ребёнком. Я наклонился, чтобы поднять его с пола, да так и замер, нелепо согнувшись с вытянутой рукой. Фитц посмотрел на меня своими тёмными глазами, недовольно хмурясь, а затем вдруг доверчиво улыбнулся и попросил:

— Поиграй со мной.

Я сглотнул, внезапно ощутив, как пересохло в горле. Сотня остроумных ответов застряла в моём горле, словно капуста между зубами, и всё, на что меня хватило — это кивнуть. Я опустился на колена, заполз под стол и сел напротив моего Фитца. Он выглядел не так плохо, как можно было ожидать. Старая, но чистая и добротная одежда, поцарапанный нос и беспечная, необременённая ничем улыбка ребёнка, который ещё не понимает, что такое бастард и почему стоит вести себя осторожнее, а не убегать от Баррича и прятаться в большом и недружелюбном замке.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Фитц, в свою очередь окинув меня изучающим взглядом и придя к выводу, что, пожалуй, для нехитрой игры с лошадкой я сгожусь.

— Шут.

— Какое глупое имя.

На что я лишь рассмеялся и сказал:

— Ничем не хуже твоего, Фитци-Фитц. — Я лёг на живот и подпёр голову кулаком. — Во что будем играть?

Фитц не ответил. Он зачарованно потянулся к колокольчику на моём колпаке и, словно любопытный щенок, пару раз ткнул в него, слушая мелодичный звон. Затем он коснулся моих волос, которые в то время доставляли мне столько проблем, и походил сейчас скорее на пух облезшей птицы, чем на тёмные и гладкие локоны здешних жителей.

Я на миг зажмурился, а затем внимательно посмотрел на Фитца. Я ожидал увидеть на его лице брезгливость, отвращение или недоумение. На меня здесь часто так смотрели, считая странным и неправильным, недоразвитым, не таким, как все, но взгляд Фитца оставался ясным и сосредоточенным.

Ему было всего лишь любопытно.

Когда он ткнул пальцем в мой нос, я перехватил его руку и легонько сжал. Мне доставляли удовольствие его прикосновения и искренний, по-детски наивный интерес, но я не мог открыть ему свои чувства. Взрослый Фитц так и не смог их понять, маленький и подавно.

— Ты болеешь? — спросил он.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты бледный и холодный, как рыба, которую только что привезли с рынка.

— Ну спасибо… — Я протянул руку и легонько щёлкнул Фитца по носу. Он насупился и посмотрел на меня из-подо лба, став похожим на волчонка, готового кинуться в драку, а затем тряхнул головой и протянул мне игрушку: — Давай играть.

Я взял деревянную лошадь и рассмотрел её поближе. Игрушка была вырезана искусно, с любовью. Мелкие детали, будь то миниатюрные подковы на копытах или плавный изгиб ноздрей, были настолько тщательно проработаны, что казалось, держишь в руках живое существо, а не просто кусок дерева.

— Кто дал тебе это, Фитц?

— Баррич.

Я удивился. Баррич был главным в королевских конюшнях, но я никогда не замечал у него любви к резьбе, как и привычки покупать дорогие игрушки своему подопечному. У меня возникла мысль, кто был дарителем, но я поспешно отогнал её. Она была слишком опасной и безумной.

— Он тебя любит, — сказал я и, не удержавшись, взъерошил его волосы.

Они были такими, как я помнил, как у взрослого Фитца: жёсткими, колючими и густыми, как шерсть животного. На что он покачал головой и возразил:

— Терпеть не может. Всё время цепляется с замечаниями и называет маня мальчиком. Какой я мальчик?

— А кто? Девочка?

— Вот ещё! Девчонки противные и плачут постоянно. Ну, — Фитц смутился, — так ребята на конюшне говорят. Ни за что не буду дружить с девчонками.

— А со мной? — не удержался я от вопроса.

Маленький Фитц в другой реальности избегал меня и никогда не предлагал поиграть вместе. Если бы я не навязался ему, не заставил прислушиваться к своим словам, то никогда бы не смог с ним сблизиться.

— Буду. Ты мне нравишься и ты не девчонка. Вот! — Он улыбнулся мне так, как никогда раньше не улыбался. Так, словно для него в этот миг существовал только я, и я сделал одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни: позволил себе поверить в это, позволил Фитцу привязаться к себе.


	2. Глава №2 Шаг в сторону

Как можно описать счастье? Как тёплый солнечный день, наполненный шумом прибоя, вкусом орехов в меду, так и тающих во рту, и детским смехом. Фитц бегал наперегонки с приблудным псом, то и дело забегая в море и вздымая кучу брызг.

И смеялся, смеялся, смеялся.

Я никогда раньше не видел его таким счастливым и беззаботным. Даже не представлял, что он мог быть таким.

— Шут! Иди к нам! — воскликнул он, маша мне и подпрыгивая, чтобы я уж точно его заметил.

Я помахал ему в ответ и покачал головой. Кому-то из нас двоих надо проявить благоразумие и осторожность. Слишком хорошо ещё помнил, что до того времени как король Шрюд взял Фитца под свою опеку, его несколько раз пытались убить. Всё же Баррич исполнял роль не только няньки и наставника, но и телохранителя. Как ни крути, Фитц оставался Видящим, а значит — угрозой для честолюбивых планов Регала.

В этой реальности Фитц ещё не стал человеком короля и, быть может, никогда не станет. Без покровительства сильного он будет постоянно находиться в опасности, и ему нужен будет кто-то, кто прикроет его спину в случае чего.

Поэтому я продолжал сидеть на подстилке на пляже и прятать своё лицо за широкополой шляпой. Это в замке ко мне притерпелись и не удивлялись моей странной для этих земель внешности. В городе всё было по-другому, для многих я оставался диковинкой.

К Фитцу приблизились несколько ребят. Пара мальчишек да темноволосая девчонка с ободранными коленями. Как это бывает только у детей, они быстро нашли общий язык и через несколько минут стали играть вместе, бросая камни в море и что-то выискивая среди плавника на пляже.

Через некоторое время Фитцу это надоело, и он, махнув на прощание своим новым друзьям, пошёл ко мне. Его лицо раскраснелось, глаза лучились удовольствием, а на лице цвела широкая улыбка от уха до уха.

Как же, оказывается, мало нужно ребёнку для счастья!

— Зря ты не захотел с нами играть! — сказал Фитц, отряхивая руки от налипшего песка.

— Ты не приглашал, — произнёс я, подымаясь и складывая покрывало вместе с остатками еды в корзину.

Наш маленький пикник закончился, но мне было не жаль. Я знал, что у нас впереди много-много таких пикников, ведь принц Чивэл ещё жив, а Красные корабли не угрожают Шести Герцогствам. У нас в запасе есть несколько лет тишины и покоя.

— Приглашал.

— Не с твоими новыми друзьями.

— Они бы тебя приняли, — сказал Фитц так уверенно и категорично, что я не удержался от улыбки.

— Нет, Фитци-Фитц, не приняли бы. Я выгляжу иначе, чем ты и они. Люди не любят тех, кто отличается от них, а дети ни в чём не уступают взрослым.

— Неправда.

— Проверим? — спросил я, на что Фитц кивнул и окликнул детей, которые играли неподалёку.

Стоило им приблизиться, как я снял шляпу и посмотрел на них. Вечерело, и солнце клонилось к горизонту. Я знал, кого они видели: нескладного долговязого ребёнка старше их на пару лет, худого, с нездоровой кожей цвета морской соли и редкими тонкими волосами, сквозь которые просвечивалась розоватая кожа на макушке, как у младенца.

Я был некрасив и смешон и прекрасно об этом знал.

Дети смотрели на меня недоверчиво и настороженно, с постепенно проклёвывающимся отвращением. Девочка ещё себя сдерживала, а мальчишки кривили в насмешке губы и толкали друг друга локтями, словно говоря: «Смотри! Смотри на него! Каков уродец».

Я терпеливо ждал, когда начнутся первые нападки. В детстве, когда я покинул отчий дом, мне было тяжело свыкнуться с тем, что цвет кожи так много может решить в твоей судьбе.

— Ты откуда такой взялся? — сказал коренастый крепыш, выйдя вперед и выпятив подбородок.

Наверняка он подражал сейчас кому-то из старших, пытаясь выглядеть внушительно и сурово, хотя, по правде говоря, вид имел нелепейший, как у неощипанного мокрого цыплёнка.

— Упал с луны. Разве ты не знаешь, что все лунные люди светлокожие и светловолосые? — Невзначай я пригладил свои волосы. — А ещё воруют и едят детей. Особенно таких наглых и любопытных, как ты!

С этими словами я прыгнул вперёд, делая вид, что намереваюсь поймать мальчишку, на что он пронзительно взвизгнул и, развернувшись, убежал. За ним побежали и остальные, не желая оставаться со мной рядом ни на миг. Всё же я их пугал.

Фитц стоял растерянный и недовольный.

— Зачем ты так?

— Затем, — огрызнулся я, а потом сделал глубокий вдох, беря себя в руки, и пояснил: — Для них я всегда буду чужаком, которого можно безнаказанно толкнуть или обозвать.

— Ты поэтому их напугал?

— Да, — признался я. — Страх — не худшая из эмоций. Она гораздо безопаснее, чем ненависть. — Немного помолчав, я предложил: — Пошли домой.

Фитц кивнул и пошёл вперёд, не оглядываясь. Всю дорогу к замку я с тоской глядел ему в спину, ощущая, что снова его теряю.

Это было невыносимо.

 

* * *  
После того случая на пляже Фитц стал избегать меня, проводя всё больше времени в конюшнях у Баррича среди псов и лошадей. Я наблюдал за ним издалека, не приближаясь, но и не теряя его из виду. В этой реальности дар предвиденья исчез, словно утренняя роса, оставив меня слепым и глухим и вынуждая полагаться только на свои воспоминания.

Порой я раздумывал, было ли это ценой за возможность начать всё сначала? За возможность провести чуть больше времени рядом с Фитцем? Я поступил эгоистично и опасался, что могу необратимо что-то нарушить, и то будущее, которое мы с Фитцем создали и выстрадали, никогда больше не станет реальностью.

Всё изменилось одним вечером, когда в мою дверь постучали. Я удивился: немногие искали моего общества, а друзей у меня не было. Больше не было.

Открыв дверь я увидел на пороге переминающегося с ноги на ногу Фитца. Он что-то прятал за спиной и избегал смотреть мне в глаза.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я был не прав.

Я смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать, лишь молча посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. Фитц зашёл, с любопытством рассматривая сделанные мною игрушки, одеяло, сшитое из разноцветных лоскутов, и рисунки на стенах. А затем, окончательно смутившись, протянул мне тряпицу, в которую был завёрнут мясной пирог. Он пах настолько одуряюще вкусно, что я невольно сглотнул, но, всё же пересилив себя, положил его на тумбочку и выжидающе посмотрел на моего Фитца.

— Я спросил у Баррича о тебе. Ну, не совсем о тебе, а о не похожих на других людей. Спросил, почему их ненавидят и не хотят с ними дружить. А Баррич сказал, что я дурак, раз слушаю кого попало. Не важно, насколько твой друг другой, важно, что вы друзья. Он сказал, что я должен признать, что я неправ, и извиниться. Ведь я мужчина, а настоящий мужчина всегда признаёт свои ошибки. Вот!

Последние слова Фитц произнёс, тщательно выговаривая, словно повторял их за кем-то. Я слабо улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, обнял его.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — сказал я, прижимая к себе крепче своего любимого и ощущая себя последним глупцом. Глупцом, который из-за трусости едва снова не отказался от самого важного человека в своей жизни.

Той ночью мы проговорили почти до утра, лакомясь мясным пирогом и чаем, который я приготовил нам, нагрев чайник в камине. Сытый и разомлевший Фитц уснул в моей постели, доверчиво положив голову мне на колени.

…а утром в замок приехала леди Пейшенс.

 

* * *  
Фитца для встречи с леди Пейшенс нарядили в новый миниатюрный камзол, в котором восьмилетний мальчишка выглядел как настоящий маленький лорд. Правда, ему камзол совсем не понравился. Он то и дело пытался расстегнуть верхние пуговицы и с любопытством вертел головой по сторонам, рассматривая всех собравшихся.

Ему было любопытно, весело и совершенно не интересно, для чего все эти важные лорды и леди собрались в зале и почему уделяют ему, бастарду, столько внимания.

Леди Пейшенс смотрела на Фитца с жадностью и тоской матери, которая давным-давно потеряла надежду и вдруг внезапно нашла своего ребёнка. И не важно, что этот ребёнок был рождён другой женщиной. Он — её. Она это знала, верила всем сердцем и готова была бороться за него до конца.

— Мы рады видеть вас, леди Пейшенс, и огорчены, что вы приехали без своего супруга, — сказал Шрюд.

Король всё ещё был силён и держал в ежовых рукавицах все Шесть Герцогств и строптивых придворных. Его слово было решающим, будь то спор насчёт урожая репы или дальнейшей судьбы ребёнка. Пейшенс это прекрасно знала.

Она грациозно присела в поклоне и улыбнулась открыто и искренне, как умела только она.

— Он не одобрял мою поездку и… моё желание.

— Желание? — переспросил король.

Леди Пейшенс нервно облизала губы и ответила:

— Ребёнок, ваше величество. Ребёнок принца Чивэла. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы отдали его нам на воспитание. Вы же знаете, что я бесплодна. — Она грустно улыбнулась, словно это была её вина. — Я прошу вас об этом, ваше величество.

— Это невозможно.

Пейшенс смиренно кивнула, а потом внезапно гордо вскинула голову, словно готовясь к последнему, решающему бою:

— Когда я стала женой Чивэла, то во время праздничного пира вы, ваше величество, пообещали, что исполните любое моё желание. Вы дали слово.

На лице Шрюда отразилось понимание, но всё же он подтвердил:

— Я всегда выполняю свои обещания.

— Тогда отдайте мне этого ребёнка. Отдайте Фитца.

Король молчал долго. Так долго, что, казалось, он не даст ответ.

Он и не дал, лишь кивнул леди Пейшенс, признавая её право.

Она судорожно выдохнула, сдерживая рыдания, и снова склонилась в поклоне. Баррич взял Фитца за руку и передал леди Пейшенс. Она крепко прижала ребёнка к себе, словно до конца не веря, что он здесь и реален. Фитц не понимал, что происходит, но не вырывался и не капризничал. Смотрел на Пейшенс своими огромными тёмными глазами, позволяя себя обнимать.

Я же ощущал себя оглушённым и потерянным. С таким трудом обретённое счастье снова ускользало из моих рук. Как вода, оно убегало, оставляя меня в леденящей клетке одиночества: без цели в жизни, без дара, без любимого.

Тем вечером я стащил с кухни бутылку бренди и напился до беспамятства, пытаясь алкоголем заглушить раздирающую изнутри боль. От выпивки тошнило и болела голова, но это было лучше, чем осознавать, что завтра Фитц уедет в Ивовый Лес и я, возможно, больше никогда его не увижу.

Я забылся тревожным сном, в котором мне снова привиделась ледяная долина и цепочка волчьих следов на снегу. Я следовал за ними, падая и вставая, упрямо двигаясь дальше и с каждым шагом понимая, что силы оставляют меня. Следы обрывались возле огромного валуна. Озябшей рукой я стряхнул с него снег и увидел, что камень украшен узорами. Я продолжил счищать снег. Узоры на камне передо мной превращались в шерсть, а сам валун — в огромного спящего каменного волка.

Что ж, всё в жизни повторяется.

Остаётся только надеяться, что своим вмешательством я не слишком нарушил ход истории и это не приведёт к катастрофе. Всё же Шесть Герцогств спасли каменные драконы, а не волки.

 

* * *  
Утром меня вызвали к королю Шрюду. После вчерашнего я чувствовал себя плохо, но старался ничем не выдавать своего состояния. Я был слугой, он — господином. Мы никогда не забывали об этом.

— Знаешь, для чего я позвал тебя? — спросил Шрюд.

— Нет, ваше величество.

— Тебе предстоит очень ответственная миссия. Ты поедешь в Ивовый Лес вместе с леди Пейшенс и Фитцем. Мальчик считает тебя своим другом — это хорошо. Тебе же будет проще справиться с заданием.

— Каким?

— Следить за ними, разумеется. Следить и докладывать мне.

Я украдкой посмотрел на короля, но не стал ни перечить, ни задавать лишних вопросов. Это было опасно.

Смиренно склонил голову и сказал:

— Я буду стараться, ваше величество.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Можешь идти, шут.

Вернувшись в свою комнату и собирая вещи для путешествия, я размышлял о том, чем было это задание.

Испытанием? Наказанием? Быть может, наградой?

Я не питал ложных надежд. В первую очередь Шрюд был королём и Видящим, во вторую — человеком и отцом. Оставалось надеяться, что жизнь в Ивовом Лесу будет безопаснее и счастливее для Фитца, чем здесь, в Баккипе.

В конце концов, он не станет человеком короля и учеником убийцы, никогда не влюбится в Молли и не будет вынужден выбирать между ней и долгом перед короной. Если повезёт, он проживёт долгую жизнь в провинции, заботясь только о ценах на урожай и о цвете камзола, в котором он поедет в гости к соседям.

А я… я буду рядом с ним столько, сколько смогу.

Буду его человеком, несмотря ни на что.


	3. Глава №3 Шаг назад

_Пять лет спустя_

— А почему не с топором? — Фитц посмотрел на отца, лукаво щуря глаза. — Баррич обещал научить меня драться на топорах. Сказал, что это оружие ничем не хуже меча.

Чивэл понимающе улыбнулся и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Разве не лучше уметь владеть обоими видами оружия? Как-никак, всегда приятно иметь в рукаве козырь.

— Козырь размером с топор?

— Да, размером с топор, — подтвердил Чивэл, взъерошив сыну волосы.

Фитц по привычке уклонился — он ведь уже взрослый! — и взял меч. Становясь напротив отца, он насмешливо поклонился, бросая ему вызов. Чивэл принял его и сделал пробный выпад. Сталь скрестилась и запела. Взмах, ещё один и ещё. Отец с сыном кружились на поляне, атакуя, блокируя выпады и совершенно не жалея ни себя, ни противника. Как они были похожи в этот миг!

Я залез повыше на дерево и спрятался в кроне, наблюдая за их поединком. К тринадцати годам Фитца неплохо обучили фехтовать и стрелять из лука. Играючи, из него делали воина, способного защитить себя и дать отпор.

Воина, но не убийцу, и я, честно говоря, был этому рад.

За прошедшее время Фитц вырос, возмужал и превратился из милого круглощёкого ребёнка в долговязого симпатичного парня. Он был красив той естественной красотой, которую не имеют привычки выставлять напоказ.

Казалось, что с каждым днём я влюблялся в него ещё больше, если это было возможно.

Фитц и Чивэл закончили схватку так же внезапно, как и начали.

— Следи за локтем, — посоветовал Чивэл. — Ты оставляешь открытым горло.

Фитц кивнул, тяжело дыша. Всё же юность и горячность уступали опыту.

Когда Чивэл ушёл, я спустился с дерева и подошёл к Фитцу. Он кивнул, здороваясь со мной, а затем предложил:

— Пошли на речку?

— Пошли.

За прошедшее время я почти не изменился. Моя кожа лишь ненамного потемнела, как и волосы, но в целом я остался тем же странным ребёнком, которого старались избегать все, кроме Фитца.

И леди Пейшенс.

Нельзя сказать, что она полностью одобряла привязанность своего сына ко мне, но и не противилась ей. Она видела, как я относился к Фитцу, и понимала, что я никогда умышленно не обижу его. Пейшенс, как и Чивэл, понимали, что я шпионил для короля, и принимали это как неизбежное зло.

Раздевшись до нижних портков, Фитц разбежался и спрыгнул с пристани для рыбацких лодок в воду. Глубина реки была не большой, но достаточной, чтобы можно было нырять и ловить раков в иле.

— Ну же! Прыгай ко мне!

Я не стал снимать рубашку. Так и поплыл в ней, ощущая, как ткань неприятно облепила тело. Фитц заплыл на середину и, отфыркиваясь, ждал, пока я подплыву ближе, чтобы затем броситься наперегонки к острову, находящемуся ниже по течению. Ну как к острову? Скорее это было беспорядочным нагромождением камней с одним-единственным чахлым деревом.

Внезапно лицо Фитца стало озабоченным, а затем — испуганным. Он воскликнул, беспорядочно забил руками по воде, чем-то напоминая выброшенную на берег рыбу, а потом скрылся под водой.

— Фитц! — воскликнул я, со всех сил гребя к тому месту, где в последний раз видел его, и нырнув.

Вода была мутной, и я, честно говоря, не видел дальше своего носа, но продолжал плыть. Это же Фитц! Я ни за что не брошу его.

Вдруг что-то схватило меня за ногу и дёрнуло вниз. Миг — и я увидел перед собой силуэт человека, а потом разглядел лицо, которое я знал так же хорошо, как своё.

Фитц смотрел на меня серьёзно и сосредоточенно, словно решал какую-то сложную задачу, а решив, склонился ко мне и скупо, едва ощутимо, коснулся губами в мимолётном поцелуе. Я так растерялся, что нечаянно наглотался воды и едва не утонул.

Ругаясь, Фитц вытащил меня на берег и поддерживал, пока я отплёвывался и выкашливал воду. Он не на шутку перепугался и пытался за грубостью скрыть свой страх.

— Ну ты и полено! Даже пошутить нельзя.

— Так это была шутка? — хрипло спросил я, глядя на него.

Фитц покраснел и покачал головой.

— Нет, не шутка, — так же хрипло ответил он. Если бы я знал Фитца чуточку хуже, то подумал бы, что он только что признался мне в любви.

Но это же Фитц! Он с лёгкостью мог управлять Скиллом, но с трудом понимал намёки. Иногда казалось, что, чтобы до него дошло, нужно сперва хорошенько огреть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

— Глупо получилось, — сказал он, помогая мне подняться и не выпуская из рук.

Я кивнул и поцеловал его в ответ.

Глупо, ну а что делать, если по-другому у нас не получается?

Фитц сначала опешил, а затем ответил. Несмело, неловко и совершенно не задумываясь насколько это правильно.

 

* * *  
В Ивовом Лесу не было строгого распорядка дня, но существовали свои традиции. Так в двенадцать вся семья собиралась за столом и пила чай, а по вечерам они проводили вместе несколько часов у камина, греясь и делясь последними новостями.

Я хорошо помнил то время, когда мы только приехали в поместье. Чивэл встречал жену на пороге, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро рассматривая всех новоприбывших. Леди Пейшенс тогда не растерялась. Крепко взяв Фитца за руку, она прошествовала мимо мужа в дом, попутно раздавая слугам поручения. Казалось, что она совсем не обращала на Чивэла внимание, Фитц же рассматривал отца украдкой, не зная, как себя с ним вести.

— Пейшенс, — окликнул её Чивэл. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Лейси, отведи, пожалуйста, Фитца в зелёную комнату и проследи, чтобы он освежился после дороги и поел. — Служанка невозмутимо кивнула и, взяв ребёнка за руку, увела.

На меня никто не обращал внимания, и я смог подслушать разговор Чивэла и Пейшенс. Хотя, по правде говоря, это больше походило на ссору.

— Ты ведёшь себя неразумно. Нельзя было его сюда привозить!

— А что мне оставалось делать? Ты же не захотел забрать сына.

— На это были причины.

— У меня тоже были причины.

— Пейшенс!

— Чивэл! Ничего не хочу слышать. Теперь это мой ребёнок, мой сын. И я буду заботиться о нём, нравится тебе это или нет.

Хлопнула дверь, послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы предугадать дальнейшее развитие событий: Пейшенс ни за что не откажется от задуманного, а Чивэл уступит. Он всегда уступал маленьким капризам своей жены.

Дни сменялись днями. Пейшенс проводила почти всё своё время с Фитцем, в меру сил и фантазии воспитывая его. Они подолгу гуляли на свежем воздухе, порой возвращаясь в поместье перемазанные ягодным соком и землёй, но неизменно счастливые и довольные. Чивэл всегда отправлял вслед за ними охранника, справедливо опасаясь, что Фитца могут попытаться убить. Тайно, украдкой, он заботился о своей семье, стараясь не проявлять на людях привязанность к своему сыну. Понимал, что это опасно в первую очередь для Фитца.

И не зря. Однажды, когда Фитц учился ездить на лошади, что-то вспугнуло животное. Оно встало на дыбы и понеслось вперёд, едва не сбросив Фитца на землю. Лишь чудом тому удалось удержаться в седле. Он сумел вернуться домой, отделавшись лёгким испугом да ломотой во всём теле от продолжительной скачки.

Как выяснилось позже, лошадь напугала стрела, которая пролетела совсем рядом с мордой животного. Покушение не удалось, но с того времени надзор за Фитцем удвоился, и его никуда не отпускали одного, хотя и старались делать слежку как можно незаметнее.

Леди Пейшенс заблуждалась, думая, что Чивэлу плевать на ребёнка, просто он проявлял заботу по-своему, предпочитая словам поступки, и очень редко давал волю чувствам.

Моя комната находилась рядом с комнатой Фитца, и как-то раз вечером я увидел, что Чивэл сидел на кровати сына и с улыбкой смотрел на него.

Он был счастлив.

Чивэл никогда бы не решился забрать Фитца, будучи для этого слишком благоразумным и благородным, его же жена, напротив, была порывистой и отчаянной. Она сделала то, что считала правильным, не задумываясь о последствиях.

В чём-то Пейшенс была так же эгоистична, как и я, выбрав краткий миг счастья. А Чивэл… Чивэл разрешил себе поверить в то, что они смогут быть вместе, в безопасности.

 

* * *  
Вечером меня разбудил стук в дверь. На пороге стоял Фитц в старой простой одежде, походя сейчас больше на слугу, нежели на сына лорда.

— Пошли в деревню! Сегодня местные празднуют день летнего солнцестояния — будет весело, — сказал он.

— А твои родители знают о том, что ты задумал?

На что Фитц невозмутимо ответил:

— Конечно, нет. Пошли!

Оттеснив меня в сторону, он вошёл в комнату и закрыл дверь на щеколду.

— Как мы выберемся из поместья? — спросил я, обуваясь.

— Есть один способ. — Фитц подмигнул мне и подошёл к стене.

Он вёл по ней рукой, словно искал что-то, а найдя — нажал на панель; раздался щелчок.

— Поверни подсвечник влево.

Я сделал так, как он сказал, и в казавшейся сплошной стене появилось отверстие. Потянуло холодом, затхлостью и почему-то сыром. Фитц, крепко ухватив меня за руку, повёл по тайному ходу. Казалось, что он здесь частый гость и ему не нужен свет, чтобы видеть куда идти. Быть может, его вёл Скилл, к которому у него давно обнаружили талант, быть может — Уит, о котором он никогда и ни с кем не разговаривал. Но я-то видел, что его слушаются лошади и собаки, видел, как волк в лесу обошёл его стороной, даже не попробовав напасть. Сомневаюсь, что он обрёл своего Уит-партнёра — мало кто мог сравниться с Ночным Волком.

Фитц снова нажал на рычаг, и деревянная панель отъехала в сторону. Мы оказались в кладовой, что находилась рядом с кухней. От неё до оранжереи и конюшен было рукой подать.

— Как ты узнал об этом ходе? — спросил я.

— Матушка рассказала. Так, на всякий случай.

Я не стал уточнять, на какой. И так понятно, что не забавы ради.

— Мы возьмём лошадь?

— Нет, — ответил Фитц. — На конюшне постоянно кто-то крутится, слишком рискованно. Пойдём пешком через лес — дольше, зато надёжнее. И следить никто не будет.

Я кивнул, признавая правоту, и последовал за ним.

 

* * *  
Деревенский праздник мало чем напоминал балы в Баккипе. Танцы были простыми и незамысловатыми: два прыжка, три прихлопа да кружение на месте. Одуряюще пахло мясом со специями — на вертеле жарился кабан.

Поляну, где веселились люди, освещал только костёр, на лютне играл менестрель, развлекая людей песнями и забавными историями. Девушки вплели в волосы цветы с лентами и были похожи на диковинных птиц. На празднике они могли сами приглашать парней на танец, чем и пользовались. У Фитца от приглашений отбоя не было, но он вежливо всем отказывал, предпочитая проводить время со мной, чему я был только рад.

Всё же видеть, что раз за разом выбирают тебя, опьяняет не хуже, чем отборный ром. Одним из развлечений на празднике были прыжки через костёр. Нужно было загадать желание и перепрыгнуть через пламя так, чтобы не обжечься.

Фитц разбежался и, подскочив, легко перемахнул через обжигающие языки пламени, мягко приземлившись на противоположной стороне. У меня получилось проделать это не так ловко, но я справился.

Отдышавшись и смеясь, мы отошли в сторону, давая и другим возможность прыгнуть.

— Что ты загадал? — спросил меня Фитц.

— А ты? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос. Не то чтобы я стеснялся своего желания, скорее опасался, что Фитц меня неправильно поймёт.

— Что хочу всегда быть с тобой вместе, — честно признался он.

Я сглотнул, не зная, что ответить, ведь я загадал то же самое.

 

* * *  
Что такое счастье?

Для меня оно всегда будет связано с летней ночью, жаром, идущим от костра, и любимыми тёмными глазами Фитца, который смотрел только на меня.

Который видел только меня.

С его руками, огрубевшими от постоянных упражнений с мечом и луком. С губами, бесхитростными, осторожными и такими желанными. С нашим танцем, когда Фитц, набравшись смелости, увлёк меня в круг к танцующим.

Взявшись за руки, мальчишки и девчонки танцевали вокруг костра, то приближаясь к нему, то удаляясь. В этих простых движениях было что-то завораживающее и первобытное. Если бы я мог, я бы остановил время и провёл целую вечность в этом мгновении, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением и вздохом.

Наслаждаясь нашим с Фитцем временем.

Оглядываясь назад, я понимал, что всё было не зря. И если бы мне снова предложили выбирать между двумя реальностями, я бы, не сомневаясь, выбрал эту.

В конце-то концов, я был всего лишь человеком.


	4. Глава №4 И снова по кругу

Как известно, за всё в жизни надо платить.

Беда пришла оттуда, откуда её совсем не ждали. Возвращаясь с праздника, мы увидели зарево над лесом, словно кто-то сложил большой-большой костёр. Фитц нахмурился и побежал, я же на миг остановился и зажмурился.

Мой любимый почувствовал неладное, а я сразу понял, что произошло: Ивовый Лес пылал. Я побежал следом, нагнав Фитца почти рядом с поместьем. Повалил его на землю, придавливая всем весом к земле и заломив руки за спину.

— Пусти! — воскликнул он.

— Тише! Они всё ещё здесь и могут нас найти. Нельзя, Фитц, нельзя. Иначе всё будет зря, — уговаривал я его, удерживая на месте и не позволяя наломать дров.

Я был сильнее его, но предпочитал не показывать это. Не было необходимости.

— Там остались мои родители, Лейси! Им надо помочь!

— Ты ничем им не поможешь. — Я не хотел быть жестоким, но понимал, что лучше скажу правду, чем дам ложную надежду. — Молчи, молю тебя. Молчи. Только так мы сможем спастись!

Я надеялся, что принц Чивэл и леди Пейшенс выжили, надеялся, что каким-то чудом им удалось покинуть поместье до того, как его подожгли.

Я надеялся, потому что надежда — это всё, что у меня осталось.

У Фитца не было даже этой малости.

 

* * *  
Поместье догорало. Во дворе лежали убитые слуги с колотыми ранами. Кровь в лучах восходящего солнца казалась яркой, словно вино, привезённое из Джамелии. Фитц брёл среди пепелища и искал родителей.

Я не знал, чего он хотел больше: найти их или не находить.

Я сидел на земле, обхватив ноги руками, и наблюдал за ним. Мой дар исчез, когда я оказался в этой реальности. До этого дня мне ни разу не доводилось жалеть об этом. Казалось, что и без видений я смогу счастливо прожить жизнь, смогу исполнить своё предназначение, используя только воспоминания.

Правда, они оказались бесполезными начиная с того мгновенья, как Фитц предложил свою дружбу. Играючи, он сдвинул колесо судьбы, открывая новый, совершенно неизведанный путь, который привёл нас к сегодняшнему дню. И если Чивэлу суждено было умереть ещё несколько лет назад, то леди Пейшенс должна была прожить долгую жизнь.

Должна была стать защитницей Баккипа в войне с Красными кораблями.

— Фитц, — позвал я его, не в силах больше наблюдать за его метаниями. — Остановись, Фитц!

— Замолчи! Ты не понимаешь. Ты ничего не понимаешь, — сказал он, зло глядя на меня.

Как никогда раньше, он был похож на загнанного в угол зверя, готового драться до конца, не жалея себя.

Вот только в этом не было смысла.

Больше не было.

 

* * *  
Тела принца Чивэла и леди Пейшенс нашли в поместье. Они настолько обгорели, что узнать их можно было только по драгоценностям: кулону и серьге с синим камнем.

Я думал, что после Фитц попытается найти виновника и отомстить, но, казалось, он умер вместе со своими родителями. Живым оставалось лишь тело, о котором он совсем перестал заботиться. Мне приходилось силком кормить Фитца, расчёсывать и умывать, а также везде его сопровождать. После того, как он вечером не вернулся в дом, где нас временно приютили, я старался подолгу не оставлять его одного.

Той ночью я нашёл его на берегу реки, где он любил купаться и рыбачить, замершего и безразличного ко всему. Он не сопротивлялся, когда я отвёл его назад, в дом. Не сказал ни слова, и это было невыносимо.

И страшно.

Фитц всегда был склонен к саморазрушению, но, быть может, воспитание ученика убийцы помогло ожесточить его и сделать сильнее. Сделать бойцом, способным идти вперёд, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас же он был человеком, хорошим, со своими слабостями и недостатками, но всё же человеком.

Казалось, что горе и тоска Фитца были осязаемыми, и это душило меня и мучило сильнее, чем слуги Бледной Женщины.

Неделю спустя за нами приехал Баррич. Мы должны были вернуться назад в Баккип. За эти годы я отправил королю Шрюду десятки писем обо всём и ни о чём. Я писал ему всегда лишь правду, но ровно столько, чтобы не навредить моему Фитцу. Было ли возвращение возможностью начать всё сначала или, быть может, ловушкой, которая погубит нас?

Я не знал, но тревога, засевшая ледяной иглой в сердце, с каждым днём нарастала всё сильнее и сильнее, сводя с ума. Мне снова начали сниться сны про каменного волка. Страшные, непонятные сны, в которых мне никак не удавалось оживить его. Казалось, что сколько бы я ни отдал ему чувств и воспоминаний — всё равно было мало. Что волк не оживёт, потому что изначально был мёртв.

 

* * *  
Дорога к Баккипу заняла несколько дней. Ночевали мы под открытым небом, любуясь звездами и греясь у костра. Для Фитца это все было новым и непривычным, но он не жаловался.

В дне пути от города нас настигла гроза.

Лошади вставали на дыбы и пугливо прижимали уши, лишь заслышав перекаты грома. К счастью, по дороге был трактир, где мы смогли укрыться и обсохнуть. Баррич решил, что в путь мы двинемся утром; никто не стал с ним спорить.

Девушка-разносчица все время крутилась возле нашего стола и улыбалась Фитцу. Он не обращал на нее внимания — слишком был погружен в свои мысли. Девушка то и дело доливала всем в стаканы, приговаривая, что в такую ночь нужно обязательно согреться, чтобы не простыть. Выпивка была легкой, хмельной и пахла травами.

Правда, когда Фитц встал, то слегка покачнулся, но все же упрямо тряхнул головой и направился к лестнице, где находилась его комната. Мне это не понравилось. Пожелав Барричу спокойной ночи, я пошел вслед за Фитцем чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо.

Поднимаясь на второй этаж, я услышал подозрительный шум и поспешил. Фитц лежал на спине и пытался стряхнуть навалившегося на него человека. Нападающий с виду казался хлипким, но обладал медвежьей хваткой. Одной рукой он крепко сжимал горло Фитца, другой пытался вогнать ему тонкий стилет в шею.

У меня было несколько мгновений, чтобы что-то сделать, и я не стал долго раздумывать. Схватил стоявшее в углу ведро и ударил его по голове. Неудавшийся убийца покачнулся, а затем завалился на бок.

Фитц, хрипло дыша, выдавил:

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Я покрепче ухватил его за руку и помог подняться. Фитца все еще шатало, но от недавнего хмеля и след простыл. Он не хуже меня понимал, что ему повезло. Если бы не случайность и не моя отточенная годами подозрительность, то его бы сегодня убили.

Также он понимал, что везение не может длиться вечно.

Его достанут — это только вопрос времени.

Баррич хотел допросить убийцу, чтобы узнать имя заказчика, но не смог. Испугавшись за Фитца, я не рассчитал силу и проломил человеку череп. Что случилось с телом потом — Баррич мне не рассказал, лишь бросил:

— Забудь. Не он первый, не он последний.

 

* * *  
Ночью я пробрался в комнату Фитца. Он уже лёг спать, но я знал, что заснуть Фитц сможет только под утро. Бессонница теперь стала его постоянным спутником.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо.

Фитц подвинулся, чтобы я мог лечь рядом. Какое-то время мы молчали, а затем Фитц признался:

— Не хочу возвращаться в замок. Мой дом в Ивовом Лесу.

— Ты — Видящий. У тебя нет выбора, Фитц.

— Мы можем убежать. Поселимся там, где нас никто не знает. У меня есть немного денег, на первое время хватит.

Я горько улыбнулся, понимая, что эта мечта так и останется мечтой. Жизнь Видящих принадлежит трону и народу, будь ты законнорождённым ребёнком или бастардом.

Обняв Фитца, я прижался к нему и поцеловал. Я вложил в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь, всю тоску и надежду. Я прощался с ним, осознавая, что наше с ним время снова подошло к концу. Это было несправедливо, но я-то знал, что справедливости не существует.

Фитц — ученик убийцы сумел бы выжить в дворцовых интригах. Фитц — сын Чивэла был слишком наивным и беззащитным перед Регалом и королевой-матерью. В борьбе за трон он стал бы разменной монетой, ягнёнком, которого с лёгкостью принесут в жертву, чтобы достичь желаемого.

Мой Фитц был волком, выросшим как собака. Как породистая, воспитанная и натасканная на охоту собака. Он всегда дрался по правилам, и ему бы в голову не пришло ради спасения своей жизни кого-то убить или отравить.

Он был хорошим человеком, слишком хорошим.

И я был виноват в том, что сделал его таким. Если бы не мой эгоизм, если бы не желание владеть сердцем Фитца, то всего этого не было бы. Он бы знал, как себя защитить, а я бы не переживал, что шальная стрела или отравленная игла могут внезапно оборвать его жизнь.

Без Фитца же всё потеряет смысл. Вся эта реальность станет не более чем бледной тенью того, что было или могло бы быть.

— Я всё исправлю, Фитц. Обещаю, — прошептал я, вставая с кровати.

— Куда ты?

— К себе. Завтра рано вставать, путь к Баккипу не близкий. — Я сжал руку Фитца и ушёл, не оглядываясь. Знал, что если поддамся искушению и посмотрю на любимого, то не смогу снова от него отказаться.

 

* * *  
Лошадь с конюшни увести было просто, как и добраться к Камням-Свидетелям, находящимся недалеко от Баккипа. Мои пальцы больше не были посеребрёнными, но я не унывал. Знал из рассказов людей, что и обычные люди тоже могли войти в Скилл-колону, когда им угрожала опасность или нужна была помощь.

Главное — точно знать, для чего тебе это нужно.

Я знал.

Ёжась от пронизывающего насквозь ветра, я подошёл к Камням-Свидетелям и положил на нее руки.

— Пожалуйста, — зашептал я. — Пожалуйста, верните всё как было. Умоляю, верните!

Камень оставался равнодушен к моим мольбам. Как бы сильно я ни прижимал к нему ладони, как бы ярко ни представлял, как вхожу внутрь и растворяюсь во тьме, — ничего не происходило.

Я просидел на холме до утра, упрямо надеясь, что всё получится. Что всё ещё можно отыграть назад. Вернуться в Баккип я всегда успею, а вот если что-то случится с Фитцем из-за моего эгоистичного желания — этого я не переживу.

Пусть не со мной, но только бы он жил. Я готов был пойти на всё, на тысячи дней пыток, лишь бы у Фитца появился шанс на счастливую и спокойную жизнь.

Я встал на ноги, опираясь на камень, и вдруг потерял равновесие, куда-то падая. Перед моими глазами снова закружились созвездия, до слёз обжигая и разрывая моё измученное сознание на части.

_Мы услышали тебя. Да будет так._

А затем меня поглотила тьма.

 

* * *  
Первое, что я увидел, когда очнулся — обеспокоенное лицо Прилкопа.

— Я уже боялся, что камень забрал тебя.

— Меня долго не было? — спросил я, осторожно садясь и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Я оказался снова на холме возле Камней-Свидетелей. Рядом со мной был Прилкоп, и я надеялся, что в замке меня ждал Фитц.

Фитц со шрамами на лице, но живой и невредимый, которому больше ничего не угрожает.

Слабо улыбнувшись, я сказал:

— Пошли. Нам нужно ещё много чего сделать перед отъездом.

Прилкоп кивнул и помог мне подняться, поддерживая моё израненное тело, но это было ерундой. Гораздо больнее, когда не можешь защитить любимого человека.

 

* * *  
Фитц не вернулся.

Последний раз Чейд связывался с ним с помощью Скилла, когда Фитц собирался перенестись с Аслевджала обратно в Баккип. Прошла неделя, затем вторая, а его всё не было. Я тревожился, но отчего-то был уверен, что он обязательно вернётся.

Пусть мы с ним не сможем попрощаться, пусть больше никогда не увидимся, но зато я буду знать, что у него всё хорошо. Что та жизнь, которую он так долго желал, наконец-то станет реальностью. Ещё на Аслевджале у меня было видение.

Последнее, но самое счастливое.

Волк гнался за пчелой. Упорно, долго, не щадя себя, а затем вдруг превратился в человека, а пчела — в женщину. Она рассмеялась и обняла его, крепко-крепко, словно старого знакомого.

Я знал, что о Фитце позаботятся.

Перед отъездом я отдал Чейду послание для Фитца: свиток со стихом и трехгранной пирамидой с запечатлёнными в нём воспоминаниями. Пирамиду я сделал ещё на Аслевджале, а стих написал в ночь перед отъездом.

Теперь я точно знал, что, если бы мне дали выбор, как прожить жизнь, я бы выбрал эту, такую несовершенную и изломанную. Мне нужно было столкнуться с другой реальностью, чтобы понять, что от судьбы не уйти. С ней мог тягаться только Изменяющий, но никак не Пророк.

Наш последний танец закончился, но я ни о чём не жалел.


End file.
